kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbie
Barbie is the 8th episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp When Kaluga returns to camp, all is quiet. Andrew and Lynette look at each other, both trying to stifle their grins. David and Alec look at each other briefly, both humiliated and worried. Most of the tribe heads off to sleep, but Thalia is seen awake, staring up at the sky. Her eyes move back and forth, and she appears to be deep in thought. When the sun rises in the morning, David and Alec head out fishing again. Alec takes a turn with the hawaiian sling, diving into the ocean, and spearing a fish easily. When he comes back up, the strategy talk begins. ALEC: We need to find a way to save our asses in this game. DAVID: We’ve got three votes, definitely. We need just one more to tie it… we need either Thalia or Joe. ALEC: The way I see it… Thalia still hates Katherine. If we can get anybody to flip, it’d be Thalia, but only if we voted for Katherine. DAVID: That might work… we’d have to give up the opportunity to take out someone like Andrew or Lynette. ALEC: I’ll do anything to stay alive. Back on the beach, Thalia walks over to Joe, and joins him in eating some crabmeat. THALIA: Alright, I think we need to talk. JOE: About? THALIA: Well… I feel like we’re on the same page in this game. We’re on the bottom of either alliance, and we haven’t been completely loyal to one or the other. JOE: True. So what are you suggesting? THALIA: I think our only chance at winning the game is by going to the end together. But to get there, we’re going to have to keep flipping, and keep the sides even… to a point where we can slide to the end. JOE: That makes sense... I’m on board. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Joe and I entered into a floater/flipper Final 2... because LOL everyone else hates us. I think if I play my cards right, we can make it to the end together.” Joe Harris Confessional: “Well, I am in a really tough position. I am not in a position of danger (yet) but I still haven't really picked a side. I want the tides to turn every vote to keep the target off me and make the two sides go after each other more. I was the flip vote this past tribal, and by picking Alex to go, I have the majority on my side, but i also still am not against the David/Allec alliance... because I did vote with them back when Lee left, and I could very will join up with them again.” Back in the shelter, Lynette, Andrew, and Katherine are lying together. LYNETTE: This game is stressing me out... KATHERINE: Same. I’m just glad the last vote went in our favor. ANDREW: Agreed, we should have a solid majority now. But I don’t want to get too comfortable. KATHERINE: As long as we keep Thalia and Joe loyal, we’ll be fine. And once we get down to five, the three of us can go to the end. LYNETTE: Yup, that’s the plan. Let’s hope this works out. From a distance, Logan eyes Lynette, Katherine, and Andrew from a distance. Katherine is seen giggling at a joke Andrew made, and tugging on his sleeve flirtatiously. Logan grabs the machete, steadies a coconut with his hand, and violently chops. Logan Smith Confessional: “Honestly, Andrew has been acting pretty stupid. After yesterday’s speech, he put a bigger target on his back and made it so easy to vote for him. He did it to himself and I think he'll have to live with that. Meanwhile, Katherine is still a humongous bitch who honestly needs to grow up before she ends up plastic like Barbie. And she will NEVER find a Ken.” Immunity Challenge At the challenge, eight mini-statues are seen, each resembling a castaway. Above the statues are axes, held up by three ropes each. RYAN: Come on in guys! The eight Kaluga members enter from the jungle, and take a spot on the black mat. RYAN: Alright, first thing’s first… David, I’ll take it back. David unhooks the necklace, gives a small frown, and hands the necklace back to Ryan. RYAN: Alright, let’s get to today’s challenge. Here’s how it works - I will roll a die, determining which of four “mini-challenges” you will compete in. For the first activity, you will pass a coconut between the four of you. When the timer runs out, the person holding the coconut will be eliminated; this will repeat until one remains. The second activity is a simple 50-yard dash. The first person to cross the finish line wins. The third challenge is trivia… first person to give a correct answer wins. For the fourth challenge, I will grab a jar full of small objects, and you will have to guess how many objects there are. Closest person to the correct number wins. Winning a challenge allows you to cut someone’s rope. After someone has ALL three of their ropes cut, the axe will swing down and destroy their statue. Last person with ropes remaining wins. Everyone understand? The castaways nod, and David looks worried. RYAN: Alright, before we get started… I have an offer to make. Anyone who chooses to sit out of this challenge will be treated to a buffer of classic American food - the stuff you’re used to; cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken, steak, and more. ALSO, you will be treated to a warm bath. The choice is yours. For a moment, everyone hesitates, glancing around at each other. Logan is the first to step off the mat. JOE: I’m starving. Katherine steps off after, followed by Joe, Logan, and Andrew. David and Alec glance at each other. DAVID (whispering): We can’t win this challenge… David and Alec both step off the mat. RYAN: Wow… Lynette and Thalia are the only ones who will participate in this challenge. Should be pretty quick. You girls ready? LYNETTE: Ready. THALIA: Let’s go. RYAN: Alright, first round… *rolls die*. Trivia! Question #1: What are the three colors displayed on the flag of Barbados? LYNETTE: Blue, Black, and Yellow! RYAN: Correct! Lynette, go ahead and cut one of Thalia’s ropes. LYNETTE: Sorry girl. Lynette grabs the machete and chops a rope. A shot is seen of the others, digging into their food. David has a face stuffed with mashed potatoes, and Katherine is eating a hotdog while in the bath. Meanwhile, Ryan rolls the die again. RYAN: Alright, time for the 50-meter dash! You can both take a spot on the starting line, and you can begin when I shout “GO”. Get ready… Lynette and Thalia get into position, ready to sprint. RYAN: GO! Lynette bursts ahead, and Thalia manages to keep up… but quickly, Lynette takes the lead, eventually finishing first. RYAN: Lynette wins again! Over from the side, Alec watches the challenge carefully, still eating heartily. Andrew is in the bath beside Katherine, and the two cheer for Lynette, after they’ve finished chewing their food, of course. Lynette cuts another of Thalia’s rope, and the axe lowers slightly, hanging only by one rope. RYAN: Next round is trivia again. THALIA: Oh god. Question #2: What is the capital of Barbados? LYNETTE: Bridgetown! RYAN: Correct! LYNETTE WINS IMMUNITY! LYNETTE: Yes! THALIA: Nice job, I didn’t stand a chance! RYAN: Congratulations Lynette, come and get it. You’ve earned immunity and a spot in the Final Seven. Ryan drapes the immunity necklace around Lynette for the second time. RYAN: Alright everyone, your time to eat is up. Everyone is heading back to camp… you’ve got some time to decide who will be joining Alex at Ponderosa. Good luck, I’ll see you all tonight! Camp Back at camp, the game starts immediately. Thalia is approached by David and Alec, eager to stay alive in the game. DAVID: Alright, we have a deal for you. THALIA: I’m listening. ALEC: We’re willing to vote out Katherine tonight if we can get your vote… THALIA: Done. I’ll do anything to get past her in the game. DAVID: Awesome. Is there any chance that Joe would vote with us? THALIA: It’s possible, I’ll have to talk with him, and see what I can do. ALEC: Alright, thank you so much. THALIA: No problem! Thalia approaches Joe by the beach, where Joe is sticking his feet in the water. THALIA: Hey, what are your thoughts on tonight’s vote? JOE: Well, both sides have a solid three. I’m not leaning one way or the other right now… what are you thinking? THALIA: I’m thinking about siding with David, Alec, and Logan. They told me that they’re voting Katherine tonight. JOE: Katherine? Why? THALIA: Probably to reel me in. I want to beat her in this game. JOE: But the other side is voting David… why take out someone like Katherine when the bigger threat is clearly there? THALIA: David could take some heat off of us during the next round, so it might make sense. I don’t know, I’ll let you think about it. I just wanted to let you know where my head was at. JOE: Alright, thanks! I’ll think it over. Meanwhile, Lynette, Andrew, and Katherine gather in the jungle, right on the trail to the well. After checking to make sure nobody was around, they start the discussion. LYNETTE: There should be no problems tonight… we’ve got Thalia and Joe on our side, and we can send David home. ANDREW: Yup, that’s the plan. Then, we pick off Alec and Logan, cut Thalia and Joe… and bam, final three. KATHERINE: Exactly. I really hope Joe and Thalia are being honest with us. I know Thalia is hesitant to work with me. LYNETTE: I think we’ve made them comfortable… besides, they might see David as more of a threat than Andrew. Depends on how you look at it. ANDREW: Well, let’s hope so. Soon enough, the sun begins to set, and it’s time for tribal council… Tribal Council The eight remaining survivors take their seats at tribal council. Lynette looks content, David looks nervous, and Thalia seems very calm and collected. RYAN: Welcome back to tribal council. Let’s get started… congratulations on immunity, Lynette! LYNETTE: Thank you, Ryan! RYAN: After the last vote, how comfortable do you feel on your tribe? LYNETTE: I feel pretty happy on the tribe as of now, things were really shaky for me yesterday, so I'm really happy I managed to survive, and it's just a super bonus that I have the immunity necklace around my neck right now! RYAN: Do you think you’ve made any enemies in this game? LYNETTE: I wouldn't say I'd made any enemies and I sincerely hope I haven't because, at the end of the day we're all here to play a game and games are no fun with people you dislike so.. I can genuinely say I like everyone in the game and am just having the time of my life! RYAN: Andrew, how did surviving the last vote feel? ANDREW: It was very surprising… I put my trust in the right people. RYAN: Do you think you’ve expanded your life in this game? ANDREW: Yes, absolutely. I’m always on my toes, but I definitely feel that I have. RYAN: Logan, do you think it’s too early to vote based on jury threats? LOGAN: I think other people haven’t really considered that at all. That people that do consider it are smart, but the people that consider it way too much are going to get duped in the end. RYAN: Who do you think might be a jury threat? LOGAN: I think anybody could become a jury threat… it’s that speech at the end that really matters. RYAN: Alright, with that, let’s get to the vote. Alec, you’re up. Alec folds his vote, places it in the urn, and gives a half-smile. Andrew holds up a vote for David, written in all-capital letters. David begins to write down some name. Joe reaches the paper and pauses, staring at it blankly. Finally, he makes up his mind and uncaps the pen. Katherine folds her vote, smiles at the camera, and places it in the urn. Logan holds up a vote for Katherine. LOGAN: “It is my sole pleasure to be casting this vote for you. You have become an inspiration to bitches everywhere and they are going to be so impressed by your gameplay this season.” Lynette writes down a name confidently, and she places it in the urn with a straight face. Thalia looks very serious as she writes down some name. RYAN: Alright… let’s get started. David and Katherine glance at each other, both looking worried. KATHERINE (under her breath): Oh my god… RYAN: Alright, we are tied… 3 votes David, 3 votes Katherine. We will go to a re-vote… where someone will be headed home. Thalia leans over to Joe, and begins to whisper something. THALIA (whispering): Flip. Trust me. Joe looks back at her with glassy eyes. RYAN: Time for the re-vote. Alec, you’re up first. Alec writes down some unseen name. Joe walks up to the voting booth, looking extremely nervous. He grabs the pen, shakes his head, and begins to write a name. Logan holds up another vote for Katherine, rolling his eyes. Lynette folds her vote, placing it in the urn. Thalia places her vote in urn, shrugging. THALIA: I hope this works… RYAN: Alright, here we go again… RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Katherine, the tribe has spoken. Ryan snuffs Katherine’s torch, and she struggles to hold back tears. RYAN: Time for you to go. THALIA: Bye bitch, good game. LOGAN: Bye Katherine! Don’t let that torch burn your ass on the way out. Katherine walks off into the night, holding only her smoking torch. Thalia and David are seen grinning from ear to ear. RYAN: If you didn’t believe it before, this vote is proof. You’re all members of a completely divided tribe… should be an interesting few days ahead… good luck, head back to camp. G’night. Katherine Leon Confessional: “My game is over, but it was actually really fun doing this season. I know I'm not meant for All-Stars, but I tried & gave it my best to make it far in the game. I made it to jury phase & I'm actually happy that my game was over, because it was literally fucking up my school schedule. I can just assure Ryan now that if David, Alec, and/or Logan make it to F2/F3. I'm going to filter him and not vote for anyone, goodluck bitches.” Remaining Trivia